1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to cooking devices and in particular to a novel campfire griddle or grill.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,095,869, 3,359,887, 4,117,825 and 2,844,139 disclose portable cooking stands and grills which can be used for picnics or other outside cooking.